nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Paloma
Paloma, is, on the outside, a South American classmate of Betty's who, after some rocky starts, soon fits into her circle of friends.It soon becomes obvious, though, that she knows more about life off of Earth than she should, and she has some very strange abilities, which, when asked, are merely passed off as an uncanny "way with animals". She is one of the twin daughters of the villain Golgotha, the queen of the planet Sharbena, whose people can shapeshift into any living creature they desire. The people of the planet had lived in peace for centuries, due to no army being able to beat a race that could mimic them down to the last detail. She had unsuccessfully tried to convince her own people that their powers were divine, and that the rightful place for Sharbenians was as rulers of the universe. In response, she unleashed an evil demon among the people, bringing a reign of terror across the galaxy. The people of Sharbena could not stop it, for the demon was not a living creature and could not be duplicated. Golgotha fell in love with the demon and they caused untold destruction. The reign of terror was ultimately stopped by the best warriors from other planets, who had banded together to form the Galactic Guardians. The Galactic Guardians had sealed the demon in a box, but Golgotha managed to escape and hide out. In hiding, she gave birth to the demon's children, twin daughters Paloma and Pandora. Paloma had inherited her demon father's good powers (along with her mothers ability to shapeshift into any living creature). Paloma tipped off the guardians when her twin sister Pandora attempted a galactic takeover. To protect her, she was placed in the Galactic Guardians' witness protection program, hoping not to be discovered. Under the program, Paloma is looked after by a Galactic Guardian named Juanita, who, on the outside, is introduced as Paloma's younger sister. Eventually, she is later discovered and captured by her twin sister Pandora, who had hatched a plot to sacrifice her in order to unseal their demon father from the box. Paloma is rescued by Betty and Juanita, and uses her powers to seal Pandora and her own father back in the box: however, as Betty and Paloma would learn, the sealing had caused Noah to be abducted. With Moose Jaw now in hysteria over the disappearances of both Paloma and Noah, Paloma returns to Earth to convince the populace that the abductions were all part of the opening of a new movie. Following the destruction of Galactic Guardian headquarters, Paloma also assists in the construction of their new temporary headquarters underneath Moose Jaw. When the Noah that Betty rescued was ultimately exposed as Maximus' henchman, the Chameleon, Paloma ultimately rescues the real Noah from Maximus by disguising herself as the Chameleon. However, this causes Maximus' rage to boil over, and he threatens to destroy Earth while chasing Betty's ship. Paloma and Juanita make the decision to leave Betty and her crew, and take control Betty's starcruiser and lead Maximus on a wild goose chase as Betty and her crew escapes on an escape pod. It is implied that she later manages to return to Earth, as Betty is seen piloting the starcruiser in later episodes, though she does not play a further role in the series, but is seen later in the third season in the background crowd of a school dance in "Love Bites". Category:Protagonists